Solar energy is a kind of recycling energy. Using electrical power converted from the solar energy can save power and avoid environment pollution. A junction box in a solar energy system is used for connecting solar cells and external power components, to output the power of solar cells.
Generally, an external junction box for a solar cell is fixed on a backside of a solar cell panel by lifting holes or screws. FIGS. 1(a) and 1(b) illustrate a diagram of the external junction box for a solar cell in the prior arts. The external junction box 10 for a solar cell in FIG. 1(a) is hung on the backside of the solar cell panel by the lifting holes 11, and the external junction box 10 for a solar cell in FIG. 1(b) is fixed on the backside of the solar cell panel by the screws 12.
There are some drawbacks for the two kinds of connection structures as follows: hanging on the backside of the solar cell panel by the lifting holes that is instability, and the junction box is easy to drop; and fixing on the backside of the solar cell panel by the screws that needs operation tools and long operation time.